


Sweet High

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Luisa gets a little high, and really emotional.





	Sweet High

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I trued to make it cute.

Rose was on her way up to her and Emilio's apartment. She just came out of a buisness meeting for discussing the new designs for the marbella. It got her out of that boring room with plain walls so she wasn't going to complain, much.               

She had just got off the elevator when she heard somebody crying. Normally, it would just annoy Rose and she would walk past, but this wasn't just anybody crying, it was Luisa. She's heard and seen Luisa cry  before, and it broke her that she could recognise the sound anywhere. Rose automatically started to look for Luisa.

When she had turned a corner, she seen her. Sitting on the floor, with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Luisa." Rose said, but got no reply. Rose sat down beside Luisa and pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the small brunette.

"Luisa, hey, I'm here. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Rose had genuinely been concerned and Luisa could hear it in her voice.

Luisa lifted up her head to reveal ruined mascara that had been running down her face.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell my father." Luisa said, as she stared into Rose's eyes.

"Just tell me Luisa." Rose said, sitting up a little straighter.

"No, you have to promise me Rose." Luisa said as she sat up, eye level with Rose.

"Okay, I promise. Now will you please tell me what's wrong." Rose said. She wanted to reach up and brush away every tear on Luisa's face but she knew that it would be too risky. 

"Okay. So, Rafael brought in brownies, and I thought they were regular brownies, but they weren't, and they had weed in them. Drugs. And I ate 4 of them Rose. 4! If my father finds out he will kill both of us." Luisa said, her eyes practically buldging out of her skull. 

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't stop, and as she kept laughing Luisa soon joined in.

"I love the way you laugh." Luisa said as she leaned over with a smile on her face and layed her head on Rose's shoulder.   

"Okay. We better get you somewhere, it looks like the drugs are kicking in." Rose said as she hurriedly stood up and helped Luisa as well. Hoping that nobody had just saw what had happened. 

"We can go back to my place." Luisa whispered seductively in Rose's ear.

Rose felt warmth pool down low in her stomach. They couldn't do this, not here. Anybody could see, and with Luisa being this strung out, nobody knows what she is liable to say.

"No Luisa, that mistake isn't going to happen again. We are going back to my suite until I can come up with something to do with you." Rose said backing away far enough for Luisa's face to not be so close to hers. But close enough so she could help steady Luisa.

"First of all, I'm going to try to not take offense to the fact that you said you had to find something to do with me, as if I were just some object to you. And second of all, it never felt like a mistake." Luisa said with more sadness in her face than anger. 

"That's not what I meant Luisa." Rose said looking Luisa in her eyes and genuinely as she could.

"Yea, but it sounded like that." Luisa said as she had started to walk, more like wobble, towards the suite.

Rose was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make Luisa think otherwise. All she could do was walk on. And so she did.  

As soon as they stepped foot into the suite, it was like Luisa had forgotten about everything that had just been said as she started to giggle loudly and she flopped herself down on the couch. 

"What are you laughing about." Rose asked as she sat at the other end of the couch, as far away from the irresistable brunette as possible without making it obvious that she thought this was a bad idea. 

"The last time we where on a couch together I seemingly remember somebody falling onto the floor." Luisa said bursting out into laughter.

Rose's face had turned red at the comment.

"In my defense, someone had just gave me a mind blowingly amazing orgasm and couldn't hold me up." Rose said as she had started laughing too.

"Well, in my defense, watching you come undone was mesmerizing." Luisa said as she moved a little closer to the redhead.  

Rose knew she shouldn't do this, and that it would just end badly. But, alas, Luisa had gotten under her skin again. 

As Luisa moved to straddle Rose's hips, Rose gave one more try to stop. 

"Luisa, you know we can't." Rose said already breathing heavily just by the way Luisa was sitting on top of her.

Luisa looked Rose in her eyes, sighed then climbed off of Rose and walked to the bedroom. 

Rose was in shock that Luisa had just given up that easily, she usually put up more of a fight. That had to mean that something was wrong.        

Rose had waited a couple seconds to gather her thoughts before she made her way to Luisa.

Rose knocked on the door but again, recieved no reply. She then slowly pushed open the door and practically whispered,"Luisa?"

"Go away Rose." Luisa said as she rolled over to her other side causing her back to be facing Rose.

"Are you okay?" Rose said as she took a couple steps towards the brunette.

"I'm fine Rose." Luisa said in what seemed to be the most irratated voice she could manage while being as high as she was.

"You're not fine Luisa. Something is wrong." Rose said as she sat down beside Luisa on the bed.

"You're right, I'm not fine. And something is wrong, me." Luisa said as she curled her face even further into the pillow. 

"What are you talking about?" Rose said as she started rubbing small soothing circles on Luisa's back. 

Luisa sat up and looked at Rose. "I'm not good enough. I'm an alcoholic, I'm not a good sister, I'm definitely not a great daughter, and I seem to find a way to push everything good I've ever had away. I mean, come on Rose, clearly there is something wrong with me, nobody wants me." Luisa said with tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Oh Luisa, nothing is wrong with you. You haven't drunk in over a year, you are an amazing sister, and I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to ever have a daughter as great as you. And of course people want you, I want you." Rose said, wiping away Luisa's tears while she stroked her face.

Luisa pulled Rose's hand away,"You don't want me Rose. You don't even like me. You just like the idea of me. Of having someone to turn to to have sex with if your day was bad. I'm nothing. And I keep waiting for everybody to figure out that I'm not okay, but they don't. If I say I'm okay, nobody ever asks twice to make sure. I'm sure if I died tomorrow, the universe wouldn't miss me, nobody would." Luisa said looking down at her hands.

"Luisa", Rose said in a stern voice,"you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are smart, and you care for others more than you care for yourself. You have this love that I've never seen anybody ever have before. And of course I like you Luisa. I don't just use you for sex and I'm sorry if it came off that way, because like I said, you are so much more than that." Rose said moving a little closer.

"You're just saying that. You don't mean it." Luisa said, looking up at Rose.

"I do mean it, I mean every word of it because I love you Luisa." Rose's face had softened. "I'm in love with you." 

Luisa's mouth curved up into a smile "You are so sweet. I love you too." Luisa said as she pulled Rose into a messy high kiss.

"You know, you get emotional when you are high." Rose said as she pulled back from the lack of air.

"No I'm not. But I am hungry." Luisa said, falling back onto the bed.

Rose slowly moved on top of her and said," I have just the thing to solve that.", as she pulled out a pack of powdered sugar doughnuts. 

Luisa's face lit up,"How did you know that's exactly what I wanted?" She said as she hurriedly grabbed the pack from Rose, opening it to take a bite. 

"Because," Rose said as she bite the doughnut Luisa had in her hand, making her lips touch Luisa's fingertip longer than needed, "I love you and I know these things." 

"Aww, I love you too." Luisa said pressing a kiss to Rose's nose, leaving powdered sugar on the top of her nose.

"I'm tired." Luisa said as she took another bite of her doughnut.

"Then sleep" Rose said as she stood up and motioned for Luisa to stand. Rose helped Luisa out of her clothes, not comoletely trusting Luisa to do it herself. Rose then pulled back the covers and heloed Luisa lay back down without hitting her head on the headboard. Then, she pulled the covers over Luisa, making sure she was warm.

"Stay." Luisa asked as she grabbed Rose's wrist.

"I can't."Rose said looking down at Luisa who looked almost child like.

"But whyyyyyy" Luisa whined

"If your father walked in, I don't think either of us could explain why I was in bed with you." Rose said, releasing her wrist from Luisa's safe grasp.

"Ohhhhh, I forgot to tell you. Before I ate the brownies, dad wanted me to tell you that he had to take a quick flight to one of his other hotels. He will be back in a couple days. He was on the phone or he would have told you himself." Luisa said with her eyelids falling closed.

"In that case" Rose said as she started to remove her clothes as well, "I can stay all day." 

Luisa smiled as Rose pulled back the covers to lay next to her.

"I love you." Luisa said as she put her head underneath Rose's chin, falling asleep right after.

"I love you too Luisa." Rose said as she kissed the top of Luisa's head and wrapped her arm around the brunette. 

Rose wished this moment could last forever, just her and Luisa, holding each other, keeping each other safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave comments and Kudos


End file.
